


Acceptance

by ahunmaster



Series: Viking AU [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Acceptance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, How Do I Tag, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Strategy & Tactics, Survival, Threats of Violence, Trust Issues, Vikings, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker and Bloodshed attend a meeting; they find out something new while there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

 

"Bloodshed, where are we going?"

 

"Megatron's requested my presence.  I can't disobey my leader's orders."

 

"T-Then shouldn't I go home-?"

 

"We still need to get our rations and I'm not leaving you - my wife - to go and get them by yourself in this weather."

 

Thornstriker blushed.  Being addressed as his wife was always so embarrassing.  Even though everyone in the clan had only thought of her as his concubine for a long time, it was still embarrassing since they had never done anything like that.

 

It didn't help that Megatron still didn't see her as Bloodshed's wife.

 

"H-He won't be happy to see me-"

 

"You saved all our asses; he should be kneeling before you and kissing your feet."

 

"B-Bloodshed!"

 

"I don't care what he thinks.  You're my wife and I can bring you with me into a warm tent if that's what I want to do."

 

They quickly approached the tent, the fires around it barely holding up in the cold winter winds.  Thornstriker shivered slightly as she saw how the guards were able to stand there without even shivering.  Primus, she was barely holding it in her own cloak and they were just standing there like it was nothing!

 

They paused just outside the tent.  "Bombrush?"

 

Said man popped his head out of the tent.  "Bloodshed?" He also saw her, but didn't say her name, nodding as he turned back to his son, "Well, don't just stand there.  Come inside before you freeze!"

 

They both followed in after him, coming upon a gathering of other Vikings including the tribe leader himself around a table of what looked to be maps.  Everyone turned to look at them, some of their faces becoming surprised at the sight of the young woman following after the young Viking.

 

"We were just starting.  Thornstriker, you can sit here if you wish."

 

Nodding at her husband's father, Thornstriker sat down on the stool seated by another table of other papers and maps on it.  Getting comfortable, she watched as the two identical-looking men returned to the table.  Some of the others were still shifting in their postures, glancing over at her from time to time.

 

Bloodshed broke the silence. "What did I miss?"  

 

"Just some scouting expeditions.  Mostly paired with hunting parties to make the trip to Nemesis base of operations easier."

 

After Bombrush answered, things suddenly began to go on as if she weren't in the room anymore.

 

"We shouldn't risk too many of our hunters and forgers with this.  We still need them if we wish to survive once spring comes."

 

"But we don't have enough men to spare either.  We cannot just risk our best fighters for mere scouting."

 

"Lugnut is right.  We cannot have our men die in the snow just to witness more of the atrocities that that monster and his band of dogs are doing in their little hell hole."

 

"But it is imperative that we size up their ranks and their stock," Shockwave interjected, "If we could get a sense of how they are doing, we can better plan for our attack once winter is gone."

 

"But our numbers are so little..."

 

"Shockwave, they are right.  We do not have the means to risk so many lives, even if it is for valuable Intel."

 

Thornstriker recognized the woman who spoke.  Soundwave, the new wife of her husband's father.  She had only met her a few times, but she was still in awe at how this woman held herself.  Despite her size compared to the others, she held herself high and strong.  She spoke with no fear and in full confidence of herself...

 

She shivered as a strong wind hit the tent.  She could never be like her.  Or Eclipse, Megatron's own wife who had stood her own ground against Nemesis Prime herself.  She too was so strong...

 

Not like her.  Despite it meaning the lives of Bloodshed, his friends, and everyone here, she could barely bring herself to stand in front of Megatron and tell him of those men she had overheard when she had stumbled upon them scouting their tribes.  They were going to attack them, destroy their supplies and leave them to die in winter's cold breath, but she couldn't even tell that man about it.  She had stood in this very tent, knees shaking and breathed hitched, and could barely convince that man the risk imposing on them.  Had nearly collapsed from his cold, harsh words accusing her, threatening her, even his own sword pointed at her.

 

It had only taken Eclipse's pleading for men to be sent to take care of the small party who had tried to attack the supplies.

 

"They already know about us, but we need to know more about them."

 

"Such as what?  We've seen their numbers.  We know they took more of our stock and supplies," Bombrush leaned back to cross his arms, "For all we know, they could have enough to spoil themselves for the entire winter while we all sit here barely hanging on."

 

"Optimus and Rodimus have men to spare as well."

 

"Which we also need to include in our final count of able men, which is still lower than Nemesis's men."

 

"What about the reports we've gotten?" Strika added, "They have more experienced fighters, but almost no simple fighters to back them us as we do.  We have many farmers and hunters who could wield a spear or long arm."

 

"They still have workers."

 

The room fell silent at Shockwave's comment.  They had heard Dreadwing's report of what went on in that camp.

 

"You do not think they would force those women to fight?"

 

Megatron was the one to break the silence this time.  "It would be best if we include them as well.  For all we know, they could wield a spear or other weapon with the right... motivation."

 

"Perhaps we should cut their estimated count in half," Bombrush added, "Some probably cannot hold a weapon and some may be held back as hostages or shields."

 

"Wouldn't put it past that bastard if he did something like that."

 

"But we still do not have a clear idea of how many reside in that camp.  The escapees have given us an idea, but it's not enough of a basis to go off of."

 

"Can we even trust their word for it?"

 

"You'd doubt them?  After all they've been through?"

 

Arguing started to erupt between the people around the table.  Except for her husband and Megatron, Thornstriker watched as words were thrown back and forth.  It seemed stupid to be arguing over the integrity of the words of a former captive, but there was some logic behind their words.  While tribes were normally accepting of welcoming new blood into their tribe, the recent events with Nemesis Prime had caused people to doubt outsiders.  Especially when it came to those they knew whose allegiance they used to be part of.

 

She wasn't the only one.  Well before Bloodshed had brought her to his tribe after saving her, Rodimus's tribe had first accepted Cyclonus and Tailgate after fleeing from Nemesis Prime.  They had done nothing, but it was the third refugee they had taken in that had started the fear.

 

Nightbeat.  A young man who had claimed to be from a village attacked by Nemesis Prime.  Rodimus had taken the young man in... only to be attacked soon after.  Nightbeat had been sent to follow after Cyclonus and to find the best way to surprise the young tribe.

 

He hadn't been seen since.  Whether he was killed or not was unknown nor was whether he was working with Nemesis or had been threatened by the mad Viking.

 

She remembered when a small group of women who had escaped Nemesis Prime's tribe had come to them for sanctuary.  It had been heart wrenching seeing the escapees pleading outside the tribe grounds, spears and swords held to their necks as they begged for help after having escaped the hell inside Nemesis's camp.  While she had not been on the end of several weapons and such when she was brought there, she understood the suspicion that people still looked upon them with.  After all, she could still feel it even though it had been forever since Bloodshed had first brought her here.

 

Thornstriker shivered again as the cold started to get to her.  She had decent furs to cover up with, but they weren't giving her much warmth.  The warmer things were at their little hut, sitting on top of their bed to keep them warm at night.  And it would be impossible to get new furs with the situation as it was.

 

Bringing up her hands, she blew into them.  She could now see that Bloodshed was also getting involved in the argument as well, having joined what seemed to be his father and Soundwave and a few others against the rest.  All except for Megatron, who was watching as words were spat back and forth at each other.

 

No one but her noticed him turning to look directly at her.

 

They stared at each other for a bit, his red eyes coldly staring into her as she shivered in her seat.

 

He then turned away completely from his warriors, ignoring them when they finally stopped to watch him walk over to her.  Thornstriker could see out of the corner of her eye her own husband taking a step towards her, only for Bombrush to grab his shoulder.

 

She soon found the tribe leader in front of her, his imposing body over her tiny one as he never took his eyes off her.

 

"Um... I-I-!"

 

It didn't take that long, only a few seconds.  But as if time had slowed, Megatron took off his own fur, thick and burly and very warm, and draped it over her shoulders.

 

One could have heard the tiniest breath of a baby rat if it were hiding under all that wood in the corner.

 

"Those women have little reason to lie to us," he finally said as he kept his eyes on Thornstriker, who grabbed at the cloak still in shock, "All of them bare the marks and scars and what would have they to gain by lying?  They have nowhere to go, no one to hide behind.  And it would be folly to lie to us if it can be disputed by the others."

 

He finally turned to the table, Thornstriker still in his vision as he glanced back at her, "Besides, they are no fighters.  They are just like Thornstriker, weak and unable to fight, needing the strength of others to protect them.  And she is no threat."

 

Thornstriker could feel the whole room turn to her, causing her to look away in embarrassment.

 

"Besides, Bloodshed's wife has proven to be more than a pretty face.  She was able to learn of a surprise attack before it did any serious damage. She stood her ground against my sword and didn't back down.  And there's still the fact that she make one of my best warriors bend over for her."

 

A stifled chuckle was heard.  If Bloodshed wasn't embarrassed, he was probably ready to rip out anyone's throat for laughing at him like that.

 

"I'm certain they will give us some Intel that will be of use.  And we can clarify it once we get a scouting party going, right Shockwave?"

 

"...Yes, leader."

 

"Then there is nothing to worry about.  Besides, we could use their assistance once they've told us all they can.  We could use more laborers to prepare for the upcoming battle... and we do need fresh blood in the tribe.  I'm certain once they've adjusted to our tribe after everything is over, they will bring us strong sons and daughters."

 

Thornstriker blushed.  Right... she and Bloodshed would also have to get to work on that as well... eventually.

 

"Now then... Soundwave, can I trust you to talk to the escaped women after this?"

 

"I-I can start talking to them by tomorrow.  It may take some time..."

 

"We don't need it right away.  But do stress to them how important the Intel is.  We will need it before we send any men out to scout."

 

"Yes, leader."

 

"And Bombrush, about those men... how many-"

 

Thornstriker started to tune them out as Megatron started the talks again.  Though she did look up later to see Bloodshed's shocked and concerned face glancing at her whenever he could.

 

Gripping the cloak covering her, she gave him a small smile.  It seemed to be enough as he gave her a small smile back before turning his full attention to the discussion.

 

She pulled the cloak around her as she felt the warmth flow through her.  It was so warm and so big... and it meant something more.

 

She and Bloodshed were no longer outcasts.

 

She was finally a part of the tribe.

 

END


End file.
